Scratch
by keepmeworthy
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fake their deaths and run away so they can be together after coming out to their families and getting a negative reaction. prostitution, abuse, violence, rape, kidnapping, AU, real world, Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!
1. Intro

_**/Scratch/**_

**Chapter 1:** Intro

Ages:

Naruto: 14

Sasuke: 15

Kyuubi: 17

Itachi: 17

"I'm serious, Sasuke. Don't take too much off." Naruto cried out as he stared at his boyfriend's reflection in the mirror. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk as he picked up the scissors off of the sink. "I wont." His deep voice bounced off the walls in the small bathroom sending chills up the blonde's back. "You don't need all that hair anyway. You look like a chick."

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. His hair reached down to his shoulders, framing his soft features. 'I do kind of look like a girl.' He thought with a sigh. "Fine." He huffed. "Do what you want." He gulped hard when he felt the cool metal brush across his neck.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

All he could hear was the distinct sound of hair being cut. He loved his hair too much. Once he the snipping stopped he opened his eyes slowly and gazed into the mirror. "Wha... What the hell?" He screamed, whipping around to Sasuke. "Are you kidding me?"

Sasuke smirked and ran his fingers through the ruffled blonde spikes he had created, pushing the loose hair away. "It looks good." Naruto smacked his hand away and turned back around to look in the mirror. "I told you not to take too much off." He shook his head rapidly to fluff out the spikes. "God, I look like an idiot." He mumbled.

"Well, then it isn't much of a transition, is it?" The raven poked Naruto in the side, only to receive a fierce punch in the chest. "Shut up! And get out. I want to take shower." He pushed his boyfriend to the door in the bathroom. Before he closed the door, Sasuke looked back and watched as Naruto removed his shirt.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked, almost in a whisper, referring to the bruises that littered the others back. Naruto saw the worried look on Sasuke's face and smiled. "I'm fine, Sasuke. It looks worse than it feels." The raven nodded with a forced smile and closed the door behind him, leaving Naruto alone.

'What the hell are we doing?' Naruto asked himself as he stared into his own deep blue eyes. It had been three days, and already, he was tired of hiding.

_**5 days ago**_

Naruto sobbed and sobbed on his bedroom floor, his back burst with sparks of pain when his body shook. He didn't understand how someone could react so violently to such a simple thing. He loved Sasuke... that's all. Why did it have to be like this? They just wanted to be together.

"Naruto?" They blonde shook slightly and shoved his face into the carpet. He didn't want to be seen like this. "Hey." His older brother, Kyuubi, made his way over to the shaken boy. "Are you alright?"

'Damn.' The redhead thought. 'Dad, really messed him up.' He bent down and lifted the smaller male onto the bed. He pushed his brother gently so that he was laying on his side and lifted his shirt up. The boy's back was already turning black and blue. "Did Sasuke leave?" Naruto mumbled, almost too silent for Kyuubi to hear.

"Yeah. His parents made him leave."

"I'm never going to see him again... am I?" His silent tears fell into sobs and his body began to shake again. "We made a big mistake. We shouldn't have told you guys we were together. It was a stupid idea. My stupid idea... of course."

Kyuubi didn't like seeing his little brother like this. The fact that Naruto was even crying made him want to beat the hell out of their dad for even thinking of laying a hand on his little brother. "It wasn't a stupid idea. You guys did what a lot of kids in your situation wouldn't even dream of doing. It is obvious that you two love each other, and I don't mean shitty high school love either. What you and Sasuke have is as real as it gets. You and Sasuke will be together again. No matter what." He chuckled. "I know you. You'll do whatever it takes for you and Sasuke to be happy."

_**Present**_

Sasuke stared at the complimentary newspaper they had received when they checked into the motel. He wondered how many people would be able to recognize the two of them, even with Naruto's new hair and his own lack of lip and eyebrow rings. 'They think we're dead.' He thought solemnly. The head line made that clear.

_**Missing Teens Presumed Dead After Discovery of Stolen Car**_

It was crazy to see Naruto's and his picture in the obituary. Their funerals were held on the same day, different locations of course. 'I wonder if they still paid for the burials even though they don't have bodies.' He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?"

The raven looked up and smiled at his little ray of sunshine. "This." He held up the paper. "They really think we're dead. I guess our plan worked." Naruto smiled and flopped onto the bed next to Sasuke. "Do you think we should change our names?" He asked looking over their pictures. "Well... I don't think we'll need to. No one knows us around here and no one really cares enough to remember the faces of two 'dead' teenagers they see in the paper. Plus, we both look different."

"No! _I_ look different. You chopped off all my hair. All you did was take your lip and eyebrow rings out!"

"Ugh! Shut up! You're so loud. It doesn't matter. We'll be forgotten anyway. Just forget about it." Sasuke poked Naruto's cheek. The blonde just rolled his eyes and tossed the paper onto the floor and let his head fall onto the plush surface of the comforter. "I like it here." He pulled his stuffed fox that he had brought along closer to his chest. "Do we have to leave?" He asked through a yawn.

_**Konoha**_

Kyuubi stared stood in the doorway of his younger brother's room. It was weird. His mother had cleaned it after the funeral a few days ago. Normally they young blonde would have it torn up again. It was so quiet. How could this happen? What could have been going through their minds when they did it.

_"I know you. You'll do whatever it takes for you and Sasuke to be happy."_

'Maybe he took that too literally.' He thought to himself. He sat down on the bed and looked around the room. When Naruto and Sasuke had first gone missing, he automatically assumed that they just ran away together. He had come into the room to see if there was a note that he had left, but he found nothing. The only thing he noticed was that there were things missing from the room. Some clothes, the picture of himself and Naruto, and his stuffed fox that he always had with him.

Kyuubi smiled at the thought of his brother wanting a little piece of him when he died. He wished his parents could understand that what Naruto and Sasuke had was special. None of this would have happened if they just listened.

"Kyuubi." He heard a faint voice enter the room. "Dinner is ready." He didn't turn to face his mother. He just continued to stare around the room. "Alright. I'll be down in a minute." When he was sure that his mother was gone, he stood up and headed for the door. He stopped for a second to look at the picture of Naruto and Sasuke. They were so happy. A bit of a smile graced his lips. "You guys are such idiots."

**_YAY! A new story. Sorry the intro is so short. _**

**_OMG! I have soooo many good ideas for this! You have no idea! :D_**

**_Thanks for reading! _**


	2. Ghosts

_**/Scratch/**_

_Chapter 2:_

**Ghosts**

**Konoha (1 day ago)**

'I don't get this family anymore.' Itachi thought to himself as he listened to his mother's muffled cries through from down the hall. He stood up from his bed and closed his bedroom door. He couldn't listen to anymore crying. The funeral was nothing but crying. Not his of course. Not that he didn't feel any emotion towards the loss of his brother, it's just that he didn't feel like crying and saying his final goodbyes to an empty casket. It just wasn't enough for him. He wouldn't officially say 'goodbye' until he could be sure that his brother was dead. Itachi though he was crazy for even thinking such a... childish thing, but he just couldn't get it through his head that his brother was dead. He just felt like he was still alive.

It would be easier for him to believe if the whole situation wasn't handled by idiotic detectives. 'Couldn't those idiot detectives at least set up a search for their bodies. That river spills into a lake near Suna. They would be able to find their bodies... or at least parts-' Itachi shook the sickening thought from his head.

Someone had reported a car laying on its hood near the river bank. The police went out and found that it was the car that had been reported stolen the night before. They pulled it out and they found blood and hair stuck in the cracks of the drivers window that had been busted out. The just said someone tumbled down the hill into the river, and when they tried to get out they just got swept down the river and most likely drowned. They wouldn't even bother looking for their bodies.

Then after Naruto and Sasuke went missing, the police informed both families of the stolen car and the hairs that were found. After a few tests, they found that the hair matched Naruto's and the blood was Sasuke's. They were both assumed dead. Funeral plans were made and that was that.

Both Kyuubi and Itachi were pissed to say the least. They knew that Naruto and Sasuke had done it on purpose. There is no way you could drive over the hill into the river by accident. The drop off was a good thirty feet from the road. They did it on purpose. Itachi thought that the were originally just planning to run away but something made them want to kill themselves.

They were such idiots, thinking that they could just runaway from everything like that. Itachi felt somewhat jealous, though. His brother was in a relationship that he was willing to die for. It was a beautiful thing in his eyes; the idea of the whole thing, but the reality was just sickening to him. He wanted his brother back.

"Itachi." The raven looked up from the floor to see his father standing near his door. "The school called earlier today. There were some things left in Sasuke's locker. Would you pick them up before you leave tomorrow and bring them home?" Itachi pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah, dad." Fugaku nodded and continued to stare at his son. "Are you doing alright, son?" He asked, scanning the boy intently. "Yeah. Why?" The elder Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "It's nothing. You should get to sleep. Don't want to be falling asleep in school tomorrow." Itachi nodded.

'I'm sure dad feels guilty.' He thought as he laid down on his bed, letting is eyes settle on the ceiling. 'He is the one who said they shouldn't be together in the first place. He's a smart man. If they did kill themselves, it was because they thought they couldn't be together... Sasuke was always a bit over dramatic like that.'

**Present**

"God, I can't believe I'm actually out in public like this." Naruto sulked trying to hide his hair under the hoodie he took from Sasuke. "Where the hell are we going anyway?" Sasuke sighed. "I thought it would be good to get out of the motel room. We're going to get lunch." The blonde tightened the hood over his head with a pout. "There is no way in hell I can go in somewhere to eat with this... this... this fucking sunflower hairdo that you have cursed me with."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder with an apathetic look. "Sunflower? Really?" Naruto glared. "I hope you go bald at an early age." He spat. "Give it up." The raven smirked as they continued walking down the sidewalk in the small town. "I told you a million times already. You look fine. It's a lot better than that mop you had before."

"Uh, excuse me! You said you loved that 'mop', as you call it."

"Yeah, well, I lied. Your long hair made you look like a girl." He stopped and turned around to look Naruto in the face. "This may come as a shock to you, but I don't really care for girls that much." The blonde rolled his eyes and shoved passed his boyfriend. "Haha, you're such a fucking comedian... Where are we going to eat?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. I figured we could just explore until we find something good."

"I don't think we should be walking around so carelessly, Sasuke. Walking around this town while our faces are top story in the obituary is stupid. What if someone recognizes us? They'll arrest us or something."

"No they wont. No one is going to recognize us. We're completely safe." The blond only nodded and continued to follow Sasuke down the side walk. "We're set with fake ids and three thousand dollars. We could start a whole new life if we want... well at least 'live' a little."

"Dead people can't start new lives without being reborn, Sasuke." Naruto sneered. The raven scoffed. "Look at you sounding all philosophical and shit."

"Well, it's true. We need birth certificates and stuff like that to get jobs and everything. We can't live off of the three thousand for the next seventy years. We need jobs and a permanent place to live."

"Chill out. We can get jobs somewhere. Maybe not lawyers or anything like that, but we can get menial jobs as... janitors or something..."

"Janitors?" Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke and glared up into the others dark eyes. "I did not fake my own death to become a fucking janitor." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know that." A soft smile graced his face. "If it ever comes down to that, I'll work as a janitor and you can play housewife. Ok? Does that suit you?"

Naruto smiled with a small blush. "Yeah. That suits me." He latched onto Sasuke's hand, intertwining their fingers and they continued walking down the street. "As long as I'm not cleaning other people's shit is ok with me."

**Konoha**

Kyuubi glared at the air as he walked stoically through the crowded halls of the school. People were staring at him. His brother's and Sasuke's death wasn't exactly a secret. He and Itachi were the pinnacle of interest. It seemed like everyone was waiting for one of the older brothers to break down. They wanted a show. Kyuubi knew neither of them would break down. He himself was a master at holding his head up through the most troubling of things and Itachi, seeing as how he was of Uchiha blood, was genetically incapable of 'breaking down'. They were both strong people who would never give the nosy kids in school the satisfaction of such a show.

The redhead paused in front of the third row of freshman lockers. He was told to pick up his brother's things so that someone else could use it. His stomach seemed to sink as he approached the locker with the orange construction paper swirl taped on it. He lifted his hand slowly feeling the stars of the other students on his back. Without a thought he tore the swirl down. The hall seemed to become duller with the final remnant of the younger Uzumaki was torn from its place.

Kyuubi sighed and opened the locker door. 'The whole school seems duller without him.' He thought. It was true. Naruto was always the one to rile everyone up. Everywhere he went it was like a certain cheery, wild energy followed. Everyone loved him. Kyuubi didn't bother looking through the random objects that were in the locker. He just opened his book bag and shoveled his brother's things in, leaving the books for the janitor to take.

He slammed the locker closed and zipped his bag back up. Once again, he forced himself to ignore the curious stares and just continued down the hall, wanting nothing more than just to go home. He stopped for a moment when he saw Itachi emptying his own brother's locker. "You too, huh?" He walked a little closer to the raven. Itachi turned with a slight glare. "Hmph, yeah." He replied lowly, turning back to Sasuke's locker. Kyuubi continued to watch as the Uchiha looked through the things that littered the locker, deciding carefully what was of importance.

Itachi could feel Kyuubi's eyes on him. He had gotten used to the odd looks from other people, but when someone just decided to stand right next to him and stare at him intently annoyed him. "Is there a reason you're standing there? Did you want something?" He snapped. "I don't want anything." The redhead said simply. "Then leave me the fuck alone." Itachi slammed the locker door and turned his back on Kyuubi, beginning to walk down the hall. "Hey!" Kyuubi ran after him, trying to keep pace with the Uchiha's long strides. "I just thought you would want someone around who is going through the same thing, or did you forget that my brother is dead too?"

"Of course I didn't forget, you idiot!" Itachi hollered with a fierce glare, starting to move faster trying to get away from the Uzumaki. "Then don't you think that gives us an excuse to talk." Itachi shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with you? Calling our brothers' deaths a fucking excuse to talk to me?" He scoffed, and shook him off.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. Look," He stepped in front of Itachi to stop him. "I was just trying to-" Itachi interupted him quickly. "Kyuubi, if you don't feel like spending the rest of your life in a hospital bed, I suggest you get the hell out of my way." The redhead sighed. He could tell why Itachi never had a lot of friends. "Alright, fine." He stepped out of the way. "I just figured, no matter how strong we pretend to be, we could both use some comforting from someone other than our idiotic parents... am I right." Itachi looked deep into the hazel red eyes. (A/N: I have no idea what Kyuubi's eyes would be. I don't want them to be red like THE actual Kyuubi... hazel red can be an eye color...) What the hell was this guy getting at? There was no way he was going to lose himself to a guy like Kyuubi Uzumaki. "Speak for yourself... idiot." With that, the Uchiha left.

**With Sasuke & Naruto...**

Sasuke looked down his watch. 9:17p.m. "What day is it?" He asked Naruto who was sitting near the end of the bed pigging out on nachos. "Um..." His blue eyes rolled up to the ceiling in an over dramatic ponder. "Wednesday, I think." The raven nodded and stood from the bed and made his way over to the chair where their book bags laid. "What are you doing?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "I have to run down to the office and pay for another two days."

"Oh, can you get me a candy bar from that vending machine in the parking lot?" Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I'll be back in five minutes. Don't trash the place." The blonde only nodded.

Sasuke grimaced as he stepped out, smelling the trash can that sat in the middle of their hallway. He held the money tightly in his hand and made his way down the stairs. "Oh, hello!" The office man smiled politely at Sasuke when he came through the door. "Hey. I need my room for another two nights." The raven placed the two hundred dollars on the counter. The man nodded and took the money. "What room are you in again?"

"206." The man nodded and went to the back of the room. Sasuke sighed and laid his head on the counter. He was tired. They hadn't done much today, but it seemed that just sitting in the same motel room for most of the day could drain a person. "Tadekawa?" Sasuke looked up. "Huh?" The man stood near the desk with a clipbourd in hand. "Fujimo Tadekawa?" Sasuke almost forgot the name on his own fake id. "Oh, yeah. That's me." The man nodded again. "Alright, let me just get you a recite and the room is yours again." The man signed his signature and slipped the paper to Sasuke. "You and you're friend enjoy the room."

"Thanks."

The man watched the boy step out of the office and head back up the stairs. He was still trying to figure out what the two kids were doing here. He knew they were using fake ids. The dark haired boy looked no where near thirty seven, nor did the blonde that came with him. He assumed they were running away. It didn't bother him too much. He housed runaways before in his motel. Usually their would be reports of missing kids and he would call them in. So far he hadn't heard anything locally. He squinted slightly as he looked around at his cluttered desk as he looked for a newspaper. 'Perhaps they ran from another town.' He thought.

He flipped through the pages, scanning the words and pictures closely for any signs of the boys he was housing. "Hmmm." He hummed as he flipped the pages again and again. Suddenly, something cought his eyes. At first he noticed the blonde boy's picture. That face was not easily mistaken. "Uzumaki..." He mumbled. He looked at the other picture that showed the dark haired boy. "Uchiha..." He smirked to himself when he saw that the two were only fourteen and fifteen and managed to make it all the way here from Konoha. His smirk faded quickly when he realized what page he was on. The letters were big and bold directly above the black and white pictures of the boys.

**OBITUARY**

**Ohhh Nooooo! The office man knows who they are! **

**Ehh, I tried to show off Kyuubi and Itachi... Itachi got a little bit of a spotlight, and you found out a little bit more about how Naruto and Sasuke 'DIED'.**

**OMG! The entire time I was writing this a fricken gigantic moth kept fluttering in my face. My mother was being an idiot and left the front door open and two moths flew in. The big fat ugly on likes my laptop screen the most and he keeps sticking his butt in my face! He is making me mad...**

**I want to smoosh him... but I can't kill moths... If you have ever seen 'The Mothman Chronicles' or any other Mothman movie or heard the legends, you should know why...**

**Ok, bye!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. We Can't Run Forever

**Scratch **(Edited 3-6-14)

Chapter 3:

We Can't Run Forever

Sasuke entered the motel room and locked the door behind him. His eyes immediately went to the blonde laying on the bed sucking cheese off of his fingers from the nachos he had eaten. The raven smiled as he stared at the boy as his blue eyes glance up at him. "Did you get my candy bar?" He asked whit a grin. "Oh, shit." Sasuke cursed. He went to turn around to go and retrieve it like he had promised before but was stopped. "No, no. Forget it. Come lay with me." Naruto smiled, wiping his mouth and laying back on the bed sending Sasuke a seductive look. "I'm lonely." He purred running his finger just under the hem of his shirt. Sasuke laughed and crawled onto the bed next to the blond. "I'm guessing you're in a better mood? You were pretty down earlier."

"I was not down earlier." Naruto mumbled as he fumbled with Sasuke's sleeve. "I'm just a little stressed out right now. The whole faking our death thing and trying to hide can make a person tired." Sasuke stared down at the blond hair that stuck up in all directions. He didn't know what to say. He wanted Naruto to be happy, really happy. When they had decided to do this, Sasuke assumed they would get away and live happily ever after. Reality was setting in and it wasn't at all like what he had planned. They were together, but were they happy? Was this really what they had to live like for the rest of their lives? Sasuke just didn't know.

"Where are we going when we leave here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled. "Where do you want to go?" The blond yawned and looked up at Sasuke through sleepy eyes. He wanted to say 'home'. Just for one night he wanted to be able to sleep in his own bed in his own room. He was starting to miss his family, even though his mom and dad were against his relationship with Sasuke, he wanted to see them. He missed his brother. Kyuubi was always standing by him ready to protect him from whatever came their way. He sighed. Sasuke was here now. That's all he needed. "Wherever, it doesn't matter." He finally says.

Suddenly, hard knocks were heard at the door to the room causing them both to sit up from their comfortable position. "Who the hell is that?" Naruto mumbled, more so to himself as he watched Sasuke stand slowly and head to the door. "Uchiha?" The two teens froze when they heard the man on the other side of the door say Sasuke's name. He knocked again, this time harder causing the blond to jump slightly and stand from the bed. "Who is that?" He repeated. Sasuke recognized the man's voice as the man who owned the motel. His body went cold and for a moment he flashed back to when he was a little boy who had gotten in trouble and locked himself in his room to hide from his dad. "Are you guys dead?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he switched into panic mode. "Get your stuff." He looked back at Naruto, and then started shoving their clothes they had left on the floor into his back pack. The banging on the door continued and the nob was jiggling fiercely as the man tried to get in. Naruto swiftly grabbed his bag and stuffed his things in it while he slipped his shoes on. "I know who you are!" They heard the man scream. "We're going to have to run." Naruto's eyes widened. "What do you mean we have to run? Who is that?" He asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "It's the owner."

"How does he know who we are?" Sasuke shrugged and made sure he had their money in his pocket. "Come on." He says and walks towards the door that continued to rattle. "What? Are we just going to walk out there?" The raven only shook his head and unlocked the door. He pulled the door open and a tense silence went through the air. Naruto and Sasuke stared at the owner with wide eyes, as he did the same. "Do…" He spoke, causing the raven to reach back and hold onto Naruto's wrist, assuring himself that he would be able to protect him if anything happened. "Do you know you are dead?"

Silence went over the group and Naruto and Sasuke exchanged confused looks. "You were in the obituary; I saw the both of you." He held up the paper with the obituary section open wide with the boys' faces at the top. "That's you!"

Suddenly Naruto started to laugh causing both Sasuke's and the owner's eye to turn towards him. "That's not us. Ha! Obviously, we aren't dead. We're here in front of you right now." Sasuke pulled on a fake smile coupled with an odd giggle. "Yeah." He squeaked.

"No, no. This is you. You have longer hair," He pointed at the blonde. "But it's you. It says you were involved in an accident together." Naruto rolled his eyes with a scoff and stepped out from behind Sasuke. "Let me see that." As he reached for the paper a smirk crossed his lips. When he had the paper in his grasp he through it right into the man's face, then grabbed him by the neck and kneed him right in the balls causing the owner to fall to the ground. He stared at the man rolling around and groaning for only a second before he shouted "run!" and he and Sasuke took off with their things in tacked.

"Don't think you can run forever!" the man shouted, sounding strained.

In Konoha…

Kyuubi stared across the classroom at the Uchiha that had seemed to be in a world of his own. They hadn't talked since the little encounter in the hallway. It annoyed the hell out of him that Itachi wouldn't talk to him about what happened. He understood the whole Uchiha-no emotion-no weakness thing, but at a time like this he would assume that fly out the window and maybe Itachi would need someone to talk to.

If he were to be completely honest with himself, he simply wanted to discuss the events that took place. He wanted to know Itachi's opinion on what happened. It all seemed rather strange, the way their brothers had disappeared. The car was found in the river, but their bodies weren't there. A quick look around the edge of lake and they still weren't found. Like, what the fuck is that shit.

He wanted to know what happened to them. He was starting to think that they weren't even really dead. Maybe they wrecked and climbed out of the car and just went on to wherever it was that they were planning on going in the first place. He didn't know what to think, all he knew is that he wasn't with the way everyone just seemed to dismiss the fact that the bodies were gone.

The bell rang, interrupting the teachers lecture along with Kyuubi's inner conversation with himself. He stood from his desk and made his way through the rows of desks. He noticed that Itachi was still at his desk, eyes dull and empty. A frown deepened on his face as he approached the Uchiha. "Hey." He tapped the side of the desk Itachi was sat at which seemed to startle him as his eyes widened and glanced up at Kyuubi for a second. A glare settled in, but quickly dispersed as he realized that the room was near empty.

"Shit." He hissed under his breath as he gathered his things and stood up quickly. Kyuubi blocked his way and smiled, "Hey, are you alright? You seemed a little spacey there." Itachi tried stepped around him and started walking towards the door. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"What? You're still not talking to me?" The red head trailed behind Itachi. The raven whipped around and stared at the red head in front of him. "Did your parents get a phone call last night?" He asked. "Uh…" Kyuubi took a second to think back on last night. "No, I don't think so. Why? Did something happen?" Itachi sucked in his bottom lip and looked away for a second as if he wasn't sure if he should answer. "That dumbass detective guy called my parents last night. I couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about but… Well, apparently some guy from another town called the police in hysterics about Naruto and Sasuke. He said he saw them in his motel."

A tense spark went through Kyuubi's stomach as he absorbed what Itachi said. "W-what do you mean? What did you parents say?"

"My mom was the one who took the call and when she told my dad he just dismissed it as a joke." Itachi said. "Which is insane because it is possible that it was them, I mean they were trying to run away and their bodies were never found. You know our brothers are dumb enough to do something stupid like this. They could…"

"They could still be alive."

Somewhere else far, far away…

"Here's your key sir, enjoy your room." The tall, thin man handed Naruto a key with a white solid tag attached to the end. "Thank you." The blonde smiled, picked up his bag off the floor and walked out the door to find Sasuke. It had gotten cold quickly and he could smell rain in the breeze that was slowly starting to blow faster and faster. He was sure they were in for a storm. Holding up the key above his head to catch the light from the street lamp to see what number it was. In black sharpie the number 41 was written. He walked towards the center of the parking lot and looked up at the three separate buildings that surrounded the parking lot looking for the room number on the doors.

"Psst!" The blonde jumped at the sudden hissing sound and turned around to see his boyfriend standing there with a smirk and two grocery bags. "Hey there darling." The Uchiha said with a laugh at the shocked expression on Naruto's face. "Don't sneak up on me like that." The blonde punched Sasuke in the arm and started walking through the parking lot. "What room are we in?"

Naruto held up the key to show Sasuke and said, "Forty-one." Sasuke nodded behind Naruto. "How many nights?" They got to the stair case that lead up to the section where there room was located. "We can only stay here one night. It's four hundred dollars."

"Shit. That's a lot of money for one night." They got to the door and Naruto unlocked it and they stepped in. "Yeah, it is. So you need to get the janitor job somewhere soon, or we should just start fucking random dudes on the corner." Sasuke tossed the bags on the bed and looked back at Naruto who flipped on the light. "I would never let you fuck some other guy for money."

The blonde smiled and stepped forward wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Would it make you mad to know some other guy was pounding me into oblivion in the back seat of some crappy pick-up truck?" He said with a smirk, and then planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Yes. Yes, it would. I would kill anyone who laid a hand on you." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke again. "That's good. I like knowing that you can get jealous."

Sasuke smirked and turned around, pushing the blonde onto the bed. He settled himself on top and placed his lips on the blondes, pressing slowly taking in the sensation that only Naruto's lips held. He pulled away and stared down into the brightest blue eyes he had ever known. He smirked, "You know, the way you took that guy down yesterday really turned me on." Naruto laughed. "Then fuck me."

Naruto and Sasuke were next to each other, out of breath and warm under the covers. The blond glanced over at Sasuke who was looking right back at him with a smirk. Naruto giggled and turned onto his side to face Sasuke. "I love you." He said as he ran his finger absent mindedly over the raven's shoulder. "I love you too."

A smile played onto Naruto's lips, but he was beginning to worry again. Someone had recognized them. He had been afraid of something like that happening and now he was certain that someone was going to find them. Then they would be arrested for faking their deaths or their parents would kill them. Of course, he had no doubt that if they were found he would never be able to see Sasuke again.

It killed him to even think about it, but he knew they would be found eventually. They were only kids after all, they couldn't run forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked after noticing the troubled look on the blondes face. Naruto didn't look Sasuke in the eye. "I'm thinking about how much trouble we will be in when they find us… if they find us."

"They aren't going to find us. We're dead in their eyes. Even if that guy were to tell someone about us, I'm sure it would be pushed aside as a simple look alike. We're fine." Naruto pursed his lips slightly and nodded as though what his boyfriend had just said made everything all clear and simplified in his head. He sat up and leaned over the bed to grab his bag that had fallen on the floor. He opened it and moved stuff around as he searched for his stuffed fox. "Shit." He sat up quickly, grabbed the bag and dumped its contents onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he leaned over to peer over the edge of the bed to see what his boyfriend was doing. "I can't find my fox." He stood from the bed and grabbed Sasuke's bag and emptied it out on the floor as well. He stood there for a moment staring down at the mess on the floor. He left his fox behind. "Did you see it anywhere?" He started to look around the room thinking maybe the stuffed fox had strolled out of one of the bags and hidden itself somewhere.

"No. Its probably back at the other motel." Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Can we go back and get it?" The raven through his head back with a laugh. "Go back? You want to go back there where the crazy man that you kneed in the balls is. No. Just forget about it. It's kind of weird that you still carry that thing around." Naruto just stared down at Sasuke. "My brother got me that fox. It means a lot to me." Sasuke didn't respond, but felt a little guilty when he realized how much something like that would mean to Naruto, especially in a situation like this. Before he could say his apology the blonde grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom after muttering a quick "asshole."

The Next Day (Konoha)-

Kyuubi slipped through the halls looking for Itachi with a smile on his face. He spotted the raven five paces ahead and making his way into his History class. He pushed his way through a few students and shot through the same door. He saw the raven sitting in the middle row so he ran over to him and ducked down in the seat behind him. Itachi had noticed the prowling red head and immediately turned around to face him with a glare. "Ok, seriously, are you stalking me?"

The red head leaned forward and whispered, "No, why?" Itachi rolled his eyes. "You've been following me around, and now here you are sitting behind me in a class that you don't even have until seventh period." Kyuubi nodded. "Yeah, well I don't plan on staying. I just want to know if you feel like cutting class and going on an adventure with me."

Itachi sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "You are such an idiot. I get that you feel the need to be friends because of what happened to our brothers and everything, but I'm just not up to it."

"Oh no. I'm very aware that you are not up to being my friend, but I have this." He held up a folded piece of paper which the raven eyed curiously. "What's that?"

"This is the address to the motel where our brothers were seen. I was thinking we could go check it out."

"How the hell did you get that?"

"It turns out my parents got the same call yours did, so I called the detective and asked for the name of the hotel, then took a few moments on Google, and boom, we got ourselves and road trip. What do you say, you want to go?"

"You have got to be kidding." Itachi turned back around in his seat and stared at the lesson that the teacher had begun writing on the board. How the hell could Kyuubi be so stupid? He was acting like it was a sure thing that the boys were still alive, but Itachi wasn't willing to believe it completely. He didn't want to go off looking for them expecting to find them hanging out in some motel getting drunk, then have the detectives end up finding their rotting corpses somewhere at the bottom of the river. He didn't want to feel that sort of disappointment.

"It won't hurt to just go see what happened." Kyuubi whispered closely to Itachi's ear. "Get the hell out of here." Itachi seethed.

The red head sighed in defeat. "Fine… but I know you that you know there is a good chance that this was all a big joke and they're off just screwing around together. If you change your mind, I'll be in the parking lot. I'll wait ten minutes."

Kyuubi rose from his seat and started walking towards the door, catching the attention of the teacher who was getting ready to start his lecture. "Mr. Uzumaki? Are you in this class?" The teacher asked, causing the rest of the students to turn their attention to him. "Oh, uh…" Kyuubi looked around dramatically. "I don't think so. I'll get of your way." With that he left and continued down the hall.

Itachi sat their annoyed with the fact that he was considering going with him. His hope and curiosity were bouncing around inside him, but it made him feel childish. Chasing something that was not there was just ridiculous. He squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, scrunching his face trying to get the though of what could be out of his head. "Damn it." He hissed.

He rolled his eyes as he shot his hand into the air fast enough to get a few of the studensts', as well as the teacher's attention. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" The raven lowered his hand and quickly skimmed through his brain looking for a good excuse to get out of the room. "Um, I don't feel well, can I go to the office." The teacher's eyes scanned over Itachi's body for any proof that he was ill. A sigh left his lips and he turned back around towards the board "Go ahead." He said as he started to write a few more notes down.

Itachi gathered his things and walked slowly to the door, stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him. He looked both ways down the empty hall, hoping that he would have the urge to turn around and go back to his seat in the classroom. The urge never came and he groaned at his own stupidity as he made his way down the hall to his locker. Pulling the metal door open he through in his books and grabbed his jacket. Slipping it on he continued to bite the inside of his cheek cursing himself over and over again. He slammed the locker door shut and stormed down the hall and out the side door.

He froze at the end of the sidewalk breathing hard. "Sasuke is dead." He whispered to himself only to have the words blown away by a swift breeze. He took a deep breath and was about to turn around to go back inside when a satisfied chuckle sounded itself. "So you did come? That's surprising." Itachi looked at Kyuubi with a huff. "Yeah, it is surprising, which is why I'm going back inside before I get in trouble." He started walking back towards the door but was held back by Kyuubi. "No way. You came this far, which means you think there might be something to find. Why would you want to turn around now? Are you scared?"

The raven stared into the red heads eyes, sighing once again in frustration. "Let's go."

They had been driving for a good hour and a half in silence thanks to the fact that Kyuubi's car radio didn't work worth shit, and of course Itachi didn't except any conversation that Kyuubi cared to start. The red head didn't mind the silence for once, he was just glad that he wasn't alone. He was hoping Itachi would come with him. He knew that this was a big leap of faith that he was taking with this little investigation they were doing and he knew there was a good chance that their brothers were never even in the motel and it was just a joke and that their brothers were really dead, rotting at the bottom of the river.

Itachi stared out the window as they entered into a small town. Very few people were walking around at this time, he assumed that most of the people in this town were in the city. He looked down at the paper that Kyuubi had slipped him when they got in the car. Reading the street names on the signs looking for a match to the one on the paper, he felt his stomach turn. "This is the street." He murmured, straightening out in his seat. The red head in the driver's seat nodded and leaned forward slightly to get a good look at the signs that hung on the buildings.

"There." He said and slowed the car down and pulled into the parking lot of a run down motel. He pulled into the first parking space and turned the car off. The world around them seemed to get quieter and quieter the more they sat there. "Aren't you going in?" Itachi asked. "Aren't you going with me?" Kyuubi asked back. The raven took a deep breath and glance away from the red head. "This was your idea. You go." Kyuubi rolled his eyes and laughed. "Are you kidding me? You cut class and came all this way just to sit in the car."

"Maybe I did." Itachi threw his hands up and kept his gaze out the window. Kyuubi moved around in his seat so that he was facing Itachi. "Look… I know this is a little weird, but-" Itachi turned around quickly, causing Kyuubi to stop his words. "A little weird? You think looking for our dead brothers is a littler weird. It's completely insane! You're insane!"

"No! What's insane is the fact that they could be alive. We both know there is a good chance that they are out there somewhere. Knowing them they probably planned this whole thing. Come on, man. It's all crazy. First, our parents don't want them together, then they drive off a the edge of the street lining, but there bodies aren't found. Not to mention the stuff that they took with them. Why the hell are you so afraid of finding them?"

"I'm not afraid of finding them!" Itachi snapped, trying to hold the tears back in his sockets. "I'm afraid that this is just some stupid game we're playing just to distract ourselves from the fact that they are gone." Kyuubi nodded. "Alright. If… If we don't find anything here today, we can stop thinking about it and just focus on missing them… and I'll leave you alone."

Itachi bit his lip and hissed. "Alright, come on."

000000000

_Hi there._

_So, a huge bucket of wind swept through the entire top half of my state which caused a massive shit load of trees to fall and power lines to snap, so I was without power for a few days and it was hot as hell. Then the internet was shut off, which made me sad and I thought I was going to have a mental break down from tumblr withdraw and shit like that…_

_Also, I have been having some crazy ass dreams that include such things as giant vegetable being delivered to my Grandpa Gary, and water that can turn into anything I want… and a bunch of other weird shit. I have them written down and ready to turn them into interesting bits of fiction that will one day sweep the nation and cause you to weep with joy at the satisfaction they will bring to your soul… or they will just stay in my note book and I can look at them when I'm forty and laugh about how crazy I was as a child. _

_Ok, bye! 3_


End file.
